Arwen Alistairia Li'ghtwing Mahariel Warden, Daughter of Ferelden
by DAIhard
Summary: Arwen Alistairia Li'ghtwing Mahariel Warden travels back in time to stop the sixth blight from destroying thedas, as it did in her time.
1. Chapter 1

The screams of the Archdemon raked against her delicate, pointed ears, and Arwen shuddered at the sound of pure evil. Not that she was afraid, because she wasn't. Not even an Archdemon could scare Arwen, for she was a brave girl. She had seen so much in her sixteen years that nothing surprised her now. Just then the castle shook beneath the Archdemon's wrath, and Arwen gasped in surprise.

"I can't let the world fall to this evil!" Arwen cried desperately but not pathetically. She furrowed her lovely half-elven brow in distress, wanting to help since by virtue she liked to be helpful, but was unable to help because the Archdemon had wiped out all the world but her. And now the hordes were coming to end her too. "No!" she said, stamping her foot. "I am Arwen Alistairia Li'ghtwing Mahariel Warden, daughter of King Alistair and the lovely Warden Queen! I conquered Orlais on my own and put those snooty jerks in their place and became Empress in my own right, and I certainly won't let a pesky Archdemon take all that away!"

Arwen threw her head back and laughed, thinking of how her mother used to laugh before the Archdemon had eaten her. Her mother was beautiful, an elf from the Dalish who had become Queen of Ferelden when Alistair fell madly in love with her at first sight. Then Arwen became sad because her mother was dead. Not that she had forgotten, because who could forget that kind of thing. Arwen clenched her fists in anger and screamed back at the Archdemon, who must have been right outside her castle tower's chamber. It would have scared anyone else but not Arwen. "You killed my mother, Archdemon! Queen Ashleigh Grey War'den! I will avenge her! And my father and the world too!"

Arwen spun around, her raven-black tresses that complimented her smooth cinnamon brown skin swirling around her like a beautiful dark cloud, and faced the dais before her. The spell was prepared, a discovery she made on her own studying magic in the fade, which she had mastered in her childhood. Arwen would activate a time spell to send her back in time, so she could stop the sixth blight before it began. She had to succeed! She wouldn't let her mother, Queen Ashleigh, die in such a horrible way if she could help it. Nor her father! Nor the world!

Arwen expertly unsheathed the greatsword at her back and wielded it expertly, because despite being a mage she was also very skilled at melee too; she had won many tournaments in Orzammar, and had reestablished trade and peace with the Dwarves, who loved her like one of their own. Arwen shed a tear and she held her greatsword, but she wasn't sad because she was angry at the thought of all her friends - her many friends - who had died. Even though they were her friends she always felt alone, however, because as a half-elf and an Empress most people just couldn't understand her. She had never been in love either because nobody could compete with her or understand her, so despite being well-loved she still felt very isolated. If only she had met her father before her mother, because King Alistair was the perfect man and no one else was good enough for her.

Upon the dais was a clear, beautiful crystal that sparkled with magically energy that she had imbued it with. Cracking the code for time magic had been difficult, but she had done it with the help of friendly fade spirits that she had befriended. Mostly however it was her skill as a mage that helped her crack the code. So Arwen heaved her greatsword in the air and her ample bosom heaved with it, and then she brought it down with her petite, feminine arms on the crystal and it shattered into a million beautiful shards. As the shards glittered around her like stars, Arwen cried out "keelah se'lai" which in elven meant "I am all-powerful!"

The world seemed to crack open like an egg - and she the yoke - as the time magic activated. It was scary, but Arwen wasn't frightened since she had expected this. Still, it was a little surprising to see time and space split in twain even though she had expected it to happen. As she faded into nothingness she wondered where exactly in the past she would end up - hopefully she would meet her mother and father when they were young and they could all embark on this journey together. Or maybe she would meet her mother and father's past companions and team up with them, maybe even fall in love with one of them, or maybe some of them would fall for her. She couldn't know yet, but she would find out.

 _Keelah se'lai_ , she thought again before fading into the void, _I am all-powerful._

 _ **Continued in Chapter 2...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Passing through the time rift had been a strange experience, where it felt as if her insides were being mashed up and pulled in all directions at once. It felt like she needed to throw up, but she wouldn't allow her body to respond so pathetically. Besides, who knew what adverse effects throwing up in a time rift could have?

Just before her journey through the tides of time ended, Arwen closed her eyes and lost her thoughts. Her eyelids fluttered open like a butterfly's wings very slowly, and her amber-gold orbs took in the sight of a sky flashing with green energy and lightning. In the sky there was a massive tear from which balls of green fire shot out like arrows from a bow, or a bolt from a crossbow maybe.

"Did I teleport back to the time of the Inquisition?" Arwen asked herself, confused. She sat up and wrapped her slender arms around her trim waist and cried. "I must have messed up the spell like I mess up everything!" Arwen sobbed and her petite frame shook, freeing a strand of her raven-black tresses. She felt so stupid! Just then she looked up and saw a little dwarf watching her curiously. Arwen sniffled but tried to compose herself, because as she was an Empress she could not lose her composure so easily. She had to be brave now more than ever! "H-hello?" Arwen greeted, her tone questioning. The little dwarf must think she was crazy, crying on the road so pitifully!

"Hello, are you okay?" the dwarf asked, giving Arwen a little smile. Arwen could read her and could tell that she thought Arwen was strange but also wanted to help her. The dwarf seemed like a good person. "I am Daga, I came from Orzammar to study magic."

"But dwarves can't learn magic, silly," Arwen said, her laugh chiming like bells. She jumped up to her feet feeling much better after her cry, her usual peppiness returning. Arwen ran her hands over her dress, her hand following the lovely curves of her slender and voluptuous form. This was Arwen's favorite dress because her father had given it to her; he always found dresses that were the perfect fit for her troublesome body. Arwen smiled thinking of her father and how she had always been his favorite. Her dress was creme with green piping and dragon scales down the sides; the back was open save for some fabrics criss-crossing over the gap. Her sleeves were long and flowy, but her smooth shoulders were exposed. Her hair was braided back with a creme colored ribbon, and her hair fell loose in the back in a silky, ebony cascade. Her slippers were cherry red with silver designs etched across the material. Dark grey stockings teased the form of her long, slender legs without making her too exposed. She giggled and twirled around, letting her skirt billow up around her. "What do you think of my dress?"

"It's really something!" Daga said, smiling big. Daga had curly red hair pulled into a few small ponytails, and her skin was light brown. Her skin wasn't as smooth as Arwen's, but it was still nice. Daga had on some light armor with a big shiny breastplate with the symbol of a griffon on it. Her pants were purple with silver ribbons cinching them close to her thighs. Her scale mail was purple and silver too, and she looked very cute and classy. Arwen giggled at their contrasting appearances - her taller and slender (but still curved) and Daga being shorter and stockier but much cuter than Arwen. They were both lovely in their own unique ways! "I think of you as a friend already."

"Me too," said Arwen. She smiled and ran her delicate fingers through her hair, walking over to Daga and giving her a big hug. It felt good to have made such a nice friend already in such a strange place. She remembered then why she was here in the past and became sad. "Are you on a quest too? I came from... a different time. I am here to stop the sixth Blight from ending the world in my time."

"Oh wow, that's crazy! I am journeying to study magic, but I dream of concocting a potion or enchantment that restores the dwarves to their former glory and also ends the caste system," Daga told Arwen earnestly. Arwen clasped Daga's hand smiled.

"In my time I helped the dwarves achieve that once I became Empress of Orlais and put those snooty jerks in their place, so I don't think you have to worry about it so much. I'll fix it eventually, or maybe this time we can fix it together, Daga!"

"Yes! That's amazing, we should work together. But we also need to stop the sixth Blight from destroying the world." Arwen nodded to Daga seriously. They started to walk together down the road. They were in a forest and walking down a path, there were lots of flowers on either side of the road, and the Frostbacks were in the distance

"By the way," Arwen remembered, "Where exactly in Thedas are we? This area doesn't look completely familiar to me. Are we in Ferelden or Orlais?" Daga quirked her cute brow and looked confused, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Ferelden? I've never heard of it. We're in the Ferelais Marches!" Arwen gasped at Daga's comment.

"The Ferelais Marches? What is that?!" Arwen had never heard of such a place, and she was well studied in Thedas' geography, having been born a princess after all. Then she pieced together the puzzle, snapping her fingers to affirm her deduction. "I must have caused a time paradox when I cast that spell! Maybe instead of going back to one time, several mashed together to create a patch-work time! Oh no, I hope I can fix this... It's all my fault!"

"No, we can figure this out together, Arwen! Don't cry, I hate to see you so sad. We can accomplish anything - we'll stop the sixth Blight and solve this time paradox, and who knows what other adventures we'll also get into? I know we can do it."

"Really?" Arwen sniffed. Daga nodded and Arwen filled with confidence again. "I have to be a brave girl. I won't let myself get so depressed when I have a world to save."

"Good!" Daga cheered. She patted Arwen on the back and they began walking toward the Frostbacks, if they were even called such in this strange time and place. Even though Arwen was frightened she felt relieved to be with a friend, and she knew everything would be all right. Together, they set out on the first steps of their journey.

 ** _Continued in Chapter 3..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Arwen and Daga had only been walking for a short time when Daga started to sense something strange, though she wasn't sure what she was sensing. Daga had woven Arwen a flower crown while they were walking and gabbing, and the lovely crown made Arwen look very elvish, what with them being so closely associated to the Maker's beautiful nature. She felt like an elvish princess wearing it, which she was.

"You look so cute and sweet with your new flower crown," giggled Daga. Arwen hugged her and they intertwined arms as they walked. Arwen wanted to skip but since Daga was so much shorter than her, she figured it wouldn't be a good idea. Giggling playfully, Arwen floated over to some roadside flowers as if she were a cloud on a crisp mountain morning. She plucked a flower and glided elegantly over to Daga and tucked the blossom behind Daga's cute, big ears. Daga giggled and danced ahead, looking very sweet and happy. It made Arwen smile to see her friend in such high spirits!

Just then a Dankspawn jumped out of the woods and stabbed Daga in the throat. Arwen gasped in surprise and cried as she ran to her friend.

"Helpful fade spirits of healing and light, please HELP my friend!" Arwen chanted through her tears, throwing her hands in front of her. Arwen filled with warm energy and it shot out from deep within her, covering Daga in love and light. The fountain of blood from Daga's neck began to recede and the wound mended itself. Soon Daga was fine and up on her feet.

"Phew," she breathed, running her hand over her now-gone wound. "That was close! You saved my life, Arwen! I owe you my life!" Arwen knelt down to her friend and got on her level. Arwen looked deeply into Daga's eyes with her lavender orbs, and tried not to cry anymore. She touched the flower she had put in Daga's hair and hugged her tight.

"I was so scared, I thought I had lost you! I thought I had failed you, Daga..."

"Never, Arwen... You always try your best," Daga reassured her, smiling. Just then the Darkspawn shrieked again, and Daga pushed Arwen away to stop the Darkspawn from hurting her friend. "It's my turn to protect you!" Arwen watched with amazement at how agile and quick Daga was; given how thick her limbs were Arwen thought she would be slow, but she was not. Arwen knew she was stereotyping Daga and made a note not to do that anymore, because assumptions make an ass of you and me, as her mother, Queen Ashleigh, had always said. But as quick as Daga was, she couldn't beat the Darkspawn alone and thus Arwen had to step in and help.

"Icy fade spirits, freeze this Darkspawn with... WINTER'S GRASP!" Arwen cried, unsheathing her greatsword which amplified her magical powers like a staff. The runes etched into the iron glowed ice blue and a wave of power shot out and slammed into the Darkspawn, freezing it instantly. Daga punched the Darkspawn popsicle and threw her head back laughing as it exploded into many icy shards. Her voluminous red curls sparkled like lava with diamonds embedded in it. She looked like a goddess, profoundly lovely but terrifying. Arwen ran to her friend and embraced her. "You were amazing, Dagna!"

"Your greatsword is really handy!" Daga said, laughing. She patted Arwen on the shoulder and smoothed her hair. "You looked very fierce wielding it!" Arwen smiled and fondled her greatsword. It's hilt was made of rose gold and encrusted with diamonds and emeralds and shaped like a mermaid, with the fins fanning out to make the hand guard while the mermaid's head was the pommel. Arwen smiled remembering the day her father, King Alistair, had given it to her on her birthday when she turned 15. It was her favorite sword, and she had used it every day since he had given it to her. He had made it himself, and the mermaid slightly resembled her.

"My sword is named Siren of the Fade," Arwen told Daga. "Because it is shaped like a mermaid and is also a magic greatsword. I thought it was a lovely name for a sword." Arwen was cheerful again, and she ran her hand lovingly across the blade before sheathing it again.

"Wow," Daga said, running her fingers through her curly hair. Her red hair complimented her skin's brown pigmentation. Arwen could tell Daga was about to continue her comment when suddenly a shriek sounded overhead and a shadow passed over them. Their gazes both snapped up to sky to see a shadowy form flying overhead, a form shaped like a dragon. "Oh no, what could that be?!"

"Let's go find out, Dags..." Just then two figures appeared from the forest. Arwen noticed them and gasped.

"Father?! Mother?!" Arwen cried, holding her hand over her mouth. They were much younger than she remembered them, but there was no doubt it was King Alistair and Queen Ashleigh. Her father looked so handsome in his Grey Warden armor, and her mother was as lovely as she ever was too. She had never seem them like this, before. Not even in paintings!

"Huh?" Alistair said, confused. "Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Fath- Er, Alistair... I'm your... I'm..." Arwen was suddenly flustered and didn't know what to say. She blushed and wanted to bury her face in her hands and hide. She felt so troublesome.

"There's no time for introductions, we need to-" Just then a dragon landed on the ground, but it was no normal dragon. It was... the Archdemon! Arwen gasped and reached for the Siren of the Fade.

"Whoa!" Daga exclaimed. Arwen was already summoning her magical energies to fight the Archdemon. She was so scared that her feet were trembling in her red shoes, her bosom heaving in accordance to the rhythm of her heart. She looked over and saw Alistair was watching her, and she suddenly became self-conscious.

 _I can't let him see my weakness! I.. I want to impress him!_ The Archdemon shrieked and Arwen's heart fluttered like a butterfly caught in a storm. She closed her golden-brown orbs and took a deep breath, trying to gain her courage. _I need to be... a brave girl!_

Arwen opened her eyes and they flashed dangerously with magic. She was no longer afraid of the Archdemon.

"HYYYAAAAHHHHHHH!" She cried out, slashing her greatsword in the direction of the Archdemon. A shockwave of magic washed over the dragon and crippled it, lighting its wings on fire. Arwen cried, her dress billowing in the wind like flower petals, and she jumped up in the air with an aura of power around her. She brought the blade down on the Archdemon's neck and bellowed her war cry. " _Keelah se'lai!"_

 _I am all powerful!_

The Siren of the Fade sheared through the dragon's spine and severed his head from his body in one swing. A black evil energy exploded out of the open wound and knocked Arwen back. She fell gracefully to the ground, her sleek raven hair splaying wildly. The dark energy flew into Queen Ashleigh, and Arwen watched in horror as her lovely mother crumpled into a lifeless heap.

"M-mother!" Arwen called out, tearing up.

"Oh no!" Daga said.

"Ashleeiiighh!" Alistair cried, dropping his sword and shield. They all raced to Queen Ashleigh's side, but Arwen got there first. She sobbed and fell down before her mother's body and scooped her up, cradling her tenderly in her slender arms. Arwen's long, lithe fingers ran over her mother's lovely face and held her tight. Queen Ashleigh - though not yet Queen in this time paradox - looked very much like her daughter, except Arwen's features were even more delicate than her mother's. Queen Ashleigh was beautiful, surpassed only in beauty by her daughter, Arwen. Queen Ashleigh had large, pretty brown eyes and short black hair - like a boy, but it suited her really nicely. Her mother's arms were slender and toned, like Arwen's. Her body was also slender but still womanly and curved in all the right places. Ashleigh was wearing her Grey Warden mage armor, though her armor was fashioned to show off her full bust and accented her feminine form. Arwen and her mother also had the same defined but delicate collar bone. Arwen shook violently and thrashed her head about in sorrow as she held her dead mother's corpse. This was all her fault.

"Oh no, mother, what have I done?!"

"Oh no!" Daga said, crying too and stamping her foot.

"The... Arch... demon must have... When an Archdemon is... slain the soul... transfers to a darkspawn or... a Warden," Alistair said, his expression blank. Arwen gasped.

"So by... defeating the Archdemon I... I KILLED MOTHER!" Arwen said, sobbing anew. Alistair crouched down and hugged Arwen in a loving, strong embrace, shaking with her. Daga too joined in and cried with them. They all cried until they fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Arwen sniffled into Alistair's shoulder, still torn up about her mother. It was too sad.

Daga was tending the fire and making them something to eat. Killing Archdemons was hard work, but losing a mother was even harder work - especially when that mother didn't even know you were her daughter. How could Arwen explain this paradox to her father? She snuggled into him more, wanting to forget it all. She almost cried again but made herself be brave.

Arwen clenched her fist and slammed it on the ground!

"Shh, it's okay, Arween." Alistair held her tighter to him and Arwen relaxed.

"Don't cry, Arwie," Daga giggled, handing her a cup of hot cocoa. "Thisis my special hot cocoa, my secret recipe my pa in orzammar taught me before I... before I left." Arwen sipped Daga's cocoa while her father held her - it was the perfect taste and temperature. It really warmed her up.

"Wow, Daga! This is really good!"

"Thank you."

"Yum! What do you put in it?" Daga just giggled and winked. Arwen yawned and stretched out a bit. She was just so sleepy after everything that happened. "Thank you for being so wonderful to me, you guys are precious to me." Arwen hugged them both before snuggling into her blankets and falling asleep next to Alistair and listening to the sound of the fire crackle warmly and the sound of Daga singing a jaunty Dwarven tune.


End file.
